


Too Early

by Di1emma



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, as in they aren't actually together yet, can you tell I know nothing about how college works?, lolix is very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Di1emma/pseuds/Di1emma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too early for this, way too damn early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic posted anywhere, so please be gentle...  
> based on this tumblr post: http://lunarlore.tumblr.com/post/98336180125/

It was too early for this, way too damn early. Locus, for the life of him, couldn’t justify why he had thought scheduling a class at seven in the morning on a saturday was a good idea. Let alone how about twenty other people seemed to have had the same idea.

Normally he would choose a seat close to the front. It was just easier to pay attention that way, and he honestly didn't care if people thought he was a teacher's pet --or whatever people called it these days-- for it. Today, however, he opted for the first empty seat he managed to drag his feet over to. He sat down as gracefully as one could at 6 --he checked his watch-- 48 in the morning and pulled out a notebook and pencil.

As more students slowly began to shuffle their way into the classroom, the sweet smell of coffee wafted in with them. Locus regretted now that he hadn't made any for himself, not having anticipated exactly how exhausted he'd be. Not to mention that he'd rather not have to deal with his equally as exhausted dorm mates that early in the morning. He took a mental note to kidnap his Keurig from home next time he visited since he was even less eager to deal with the dorm's morning coffee rush in its cramped break room.

Two minutes before class would officially start the professor stood from his desk and, with a smile that was far too cheery for it being so damn early, said he may as well start calling roll now since it appeared everyone was here anyway.

The 'here's that were called out after each name listed lacked life and were void of all emotion in a way that Locus found entirely too fitting. He had a sneaking feeling that he was going to have some sort of crisis while sitting in this class one day. Mid life --at the ripe age of twenty--, existential, identity? Locus didn't know, but at that moment when his own name was called and he heard his own voice, without even thinking, answer back with a deadpan, "here." he really began to question the meaning of human consciousness and inevitability of death.

"Alrighty," the professor spoke up again, gaining the hazy attention of the class, "So it appears we are only missing-"

The door creaked open then, all eyes and heads turning to look at the door as their missing student dragged himself into the classroom. The first thing Locus noticed was the fact that he was still wearing what was obviously his pajamas. Which wasn't really bad per se, at least half the class was in theirs as well, it was just that the stranger looked as though he had literally just rolled out of bed five minutes ago. He also seemed to have had the same idea Locus had where choosing a seat was concerned, and plopped himself down in the seat next to him.

"Ah you must be Felix then." Their professor asked with a grin that Locus was now finding to be grating. Who gave this guy the right to be so happy in the morning?

"Sup?" The stranger, Felix, said, inclining his head. Or at least Locus figured that's what he'd meant to say, what really came out was a yawn that sounded vaguely like a 'sup' followed by a slightly embarrassed nod.

Locus stole several glances at Felix after that, taking in the other's bedraggled appearance while scratching half assed notes on what he was only vaguely paying attention to their professor say. Felix was short. That was the first though that managed to push through his exhaustion clouded thought processes. He was short and he had one of those hipster-esque haircuts that was shorter on the sides and longer on top. He imagined it'd usually be styled but at the time it was sticking up and scruffy not from product, but from an obvious lack of brushing.

Locus supposed he was in no position to judge; his own hair probably a matted mess, but pulled back into a bun to keep attention from being drawn to it. He took one more glance at Felix, the other looking as though he were seconds from falling asleep even as he sipped from a thermos of what had to be coffee --the poor bastard.

For a few minutes after that Locus focused all his attention back onto the professor and his notebook, but it wasn't long before movement from Felix caught his attention again. He turned his whole head to look at the other this time, brow furrowing when Felix pulled a can of Red Bull from his bag and then began to unscrew the lid to his thermos.

Evidently Felix noticed him staring and looked Locus straight in the eye as he pulled the tab on the Red Bull before proceeding to unceremoniously dump it into his half full thermos of what was now, judging by the scent, confirmed to be coffee.

"I'm going to die." He stated plainly, before tipping the thermos back and chugging the whole thing.

"We'll all die eventually." Locus offered helpfully. It was meant to be a joke, though he doubted Felix would appreciate it. Even so Felix chuckled through his grimace at the taste of his concoction, nodding in agreement.

"You're funny, you're officially invited to my funeral." There was no sarcasm in Felix's voice, only a sense of resignation and acceptance of his fate. Locus found it amusing for reasons he'd probably have a crisis about later.

"You don't even know my name." He countered easily and, at Felix's expectantly raised eyebrows, added, "Locus."

"Well alright, Locus, provided I don't have a heart attack by the end of this class why don't we go get breakfast together?" Felix asked, a casual smirk flitting across his face momentarily before his tired neutral look won over again. Locus had to admit Felix somehow made it work.

Locus just nodded with a quiet 'Sure. provided you don't die' and went back to paying attention to the class.

And if Felix did survive and did take him out to breakfast --which Locus ended up paying for because Felix forgot his wallet, and Locus ended up with a number written in sharpie on the back of his hand so that Felix could keep in touch to 'pay him back', and 'paying him back' came in the form of another breakfast the next day? Well, that's just a coincidence really.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whataya know i actually continued this  
> and there may be even more in the future  
> we'll see c:

"So, is your name really Locus?" The question caught him off guard for a moment, causing him to do nothing but blink confusedly across the table at Felix for a moment.

"Yes, it is." He said evenly, narrowing his eyes at Felix. Locus was willing to bet his tuition that he knew where this was going, and it didn't amuse him any more than it did every other time he met someone his age.

"Just wondering cause I've never met anyone named Locus before," Felix said with a shrug, "it's...interesting..." Locus knew it was more than just that, and his suspicions were practically confirmed with Felix's shrug and nonchalant sip of his drink. He was obviously dying to bring it up, and part of Locus didn't want to let him for that very reason. Then again, he also knew if he didn't say something now that Felix wouldn't let it go until he had his answer.

"Yes, it's a helmet in Halo." He grumbled, and then continued when Felix perked up and opened his mouth, “No, I was not named after the helmet.”

“Well, yeah, duh,” Felix scoffed, “who would even think that? I didn’t think that.” His sentence died off with another sip from his coffee, and Locus couldn’t hold back his eyeroll this time. Honestly, Felix was ridiculous; first with the near fatal coffee-energy-drink incident yesterday, and now this. Whatever this was --Locus wasn’t exactly sure. He wouldn’t call this a date, and Felix did only describe it as ‘paying you back for yesterday.’

“Yes, of course,” He replied evenly, “you are obviously too intellectually superior to think such a thing.” Locus was, of course, being sarcastic. Potentially the most sarcastic he had been in his entire life, and he had no doubt that Felix picked up on it as, despite Locus’ statement, Felix had proven himself to be witty if nothing else. Though whether he elected to ignore the sarcasm or not was another question entirely.

“Exactly,” Felix smirked as he pointed across the table at him, “now you’re gettin it. Just face it Locus, I’m fucking awesome.” Locus rolled his eyes again as Felix tipped his coffee back to finish it off. When he turned his gaze back to Felix it was to find the other staring contemplatively at the counter behind him, a frown developing on his face when Locus moved slightly to the left in order to block his view.

“You do not need another coffee.” He stated, raising a brow at Felix when brown eyes narrowed at him, “The one you just finished was huge. Not to mention your second one since we’ve been sitting here.” Despite Locus’ words he was mildly curious as to how much caffeine Felix could bring into his small body before he would explode. Locus also decided then that allowing Felix to do just that would be more of a mess than it was really worth, and so he narrowed his own green eyes back at Felix.

“Okay then mom.” Felix complained, crossing his arms, and seemingly doing his best to pout without looking like he was pouting. Locus found it endearing in a strange, mildly sleep deprived, way.

“This caffeine addiction of yours is out of hand, Felix, you need to stop,” Locus said in the most serious tone he could muster. That tone being not too far from his usual voice, though perhaps with some worried undertones to better sell the act. “I know that’s not what you want to hear from me,” he had to take a short pause to keep from smirking at the stunned look on Felix’s face, especially as he leaned over to place one of his hands over the other’s, “but your father and I are so worried.”

That’s when Felix burst out laughing and, at the risk of sounding poetic, Locus could only describe the sound as being golden. Even when Felix tried to suck in a breath and snorted loudly before slapping a hand over his mouth and staring wide-eyed across the table at Locus. Locus himself, at that point, couldn’t contain his own laughter which was bubbling and boiling in his chest, begging to get out.

“Oh my god, shut up!” Felix said, a tinge of laughter still coloring his words as he threw his empty coffee cup at Locus. Locus hardly cared about the light cardboard container hitting him square in the chest as he laughed, his own laughter mostly silent compared to Felix’s.

When they both managed to calm down, Locus leaned over to scoop up the momentarily forgotten cup and place it firmly back on top of the table.

“Tsk, Felix, didn’t I teach you better manners than this?” He lamented, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

“You have no idea how much I regret calling you ‘mom’ right now.” Felix groaned, letting his head fall onto his arms which he had folded on the table.

“I can make an educated guess.” Locus countered with a light smirk, shaking his head in true disappointment when Felix flipped him off without even looking up from his arms. “We’re in public, at least try to act decently.”

“Bite me.” Felix grumbled, peeking up with one eye to glare at him.

“Maybe later.” The reply rolled off Locus’ tongue before he could even think about it, but the look it earned from Felix was worth it. The other lifting his head up and scrunching his face in such a way that could only mean either ‘dude, what the fuck?’ or ‘are you being serious right now?’ Maybe even a bit of both in this case. Before Felix could voice anything, however, Locus was continuing, “This has been,” he paused for a moment, “interesting.” He hoped Felix would be able to read that he was being serious, and what he really meant was that he’d like to do it again. He was afraid for a moment that his implication was lost as Felix blinked at him a few times, but just as soon nodded with a smirk.

“Yeah, I’ll text you, mother.” The smirk split into a wide grin when Locus let out an amused huff as he stood from the table and pushed his chair in.

“I look forward to it.” He said with one last nod to Felix before he walked himself out and into the chilly autumn air. He really wasn’t sure what he was getting himself into with the other boy, but it was honestly too early for him to care.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again i hope you liked it, and let me know what you think if you'd like


End file.
